


Sweet Harmony

by Songbird321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorky Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Marco Being a Little Ball of Sunshine, Shower Singing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the months they'd lived together, Jean had never gotten home early before. He'd never given much thought to what Marco might be doing when he got home. But how could he expect any les than what he finds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from Marco Bott week in May of 2015 for the prompt "Precious Cinnamon Bun." And this happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marco and Jean had been living with each other for three months. For nearly twelve weeks, they’d inhabited the same apartment, and is had been wonderful. However, in those twelve weeks, Jean had never gotten off of work early. Thus he didn’t know what to expect when he got home at four instead of six, twisting his key in the lock and entering the apartment. 

“Marco?” Jean called, closing the door behind him. The residence was peculiarly quiet. One fair eyebrow arched up in suspicion. Then his ears picked up on a soft sound coming from farther back in the apartment. 

Jean dropped his messenger bag on the couch as he followed the sound. As he got closer, he could distinguish two different noises: the shower running, and a male singing voice. Jean froze in his tracks. 

_Oh my god_ , he thought. _Oh my god_. 

He walked the rest of the way to closed bathroom door next to the bedroom, pressing his ear against the wood. He’d been right; Marco Bodt was singing in the shower. 

“ _But I keep groovin’. Can’t stop, won’t stop movin! It’s like I got this music in my head sayin it’s gonna be alright!_ ” Marco’s voice drifted through the door, sliding gracefully through a self-inserted rift. Jean bit his lip. “ _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off! Shake it off!_ ” 

Jean had to move away from the door, slamming his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. Not only was Marco singing in the shower, but he was singing Taylor Swift. Taylor freaking Swift! He couldn’t handle it. 

The sound of the water suddenly disappeared and the squeak of the shower door opening reached Jean’s ears. Marco continued singing, changing his tune to You Belong With Me, also by T. Swift.

Jean was still standing there, staring at the bathroom door with a silly grin on his face when Marco opened the door and stepped into the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

His eyes exploded when he saw Jean and the brunette jumped backwards, his back hitting the wall. “Ahhh!” he screamed, involuntarily before realizing who it was. “Jean! Don’t do that! You gave me a heart attack!” 

“I’m sorry,” the fair-haired man replied, fighting a laugh. “I just got home from work early and I heard you singing and I…” A flash of embarrassment crossed Marco’s face, the darkest blush taking over his freckled cheeks. “What?”

“You heard me singing in the shower,” Marco stated, standing up and walking around with his hands pushing back his wet hair. “Oh my gosh, you heard me singing in the shower.” The brunette stopped, staring accusingly at Jean as the other boy broke down into a fit of giggles. “Why are you laughing?” His cheeks grew hotter at the prospect of Jean thinking he was weird. 

“Because you’re adorable!” Jean exclaimed around his laughter. His hazel eyes were gleaming. “You’re blushing like a maniac because I caught you singing in the shower. And you were singing Taylor Swift, Marco! Do you know how precious you are?” 

Marco blushed again, but this time not from embarrassment, but the compliments. “Jean,” he said quietly. 

“I’m serious. You’re too adorable to be legal,” Jean added. “Now go get dressed, and then we can make dinner together. We can even sing more if you’d like.”

Marco smiled. “Oh, Jean, I don’t actually sing in the shower,” he said. Jean gave him a confused look. Marco’s grin widened. “I perform.” 

Jean’s expression melted away. “Go put your freaking clothes on before I lose my ability to contain myself,” he said plainly before turning away and retreating to the kitchen. “You’re too cute for your own good, Marco!” 

The freckled boy grinned again, moving into the bedroom and already creating the perfect duet playlist in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
